Beastly
by cookieslike
Summary: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Anzu is the daughter of a famous archaeologist and she's a girl who wishes to live something different than daily life, and when she travel to Egypt with his father for work, her life changes at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Beastly**

Time ago, on a beautiful palace, where the sand covered it around, lived an Egyptian young prince that had it all; power, women, richness, and he was a handsome prince that every girl wanted him. But even having it all, the prince was spoiled and selfish and unkind.

One cold winter night, and old beggar woman came to the palace and she offered him a beautiful rose in return for shelter from the cold night; repelled by his hideous appearance the prince mocked the gift and throw the old woman away, but she warned him no to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within; and when he reject her again the ugliness of the old woman disappeared to revealed a beautiful sorceress being a messenger of the Egyptian gods. The prince tried to apologize but it was late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and he could not be a pharaoh with no love in his heart, and as punishment she placed marks all over his face, and she sentenced him eternal life for him and to everyone who live in the palace until the Egyptian gods decided, Ashamed of his face, he hid inside the palace. If he find someone to love and she loves him back, the spell would disappear and his kingdom would begin as a pharaoh returning to the time where he used to reign, showing to the Egyptian gods that he's able to reign a country and to love someone, but if he doesn't the spell will last forever and he would never be a pharaoh and the marks on his face will not disappear.

Now, after three thousand, the prince got into desperation and he lost all hopes. Who could ever love someone as beastly as he is?


	2. Anzu

_**Before start with the first chapter, if you have already notice, it's like a version of the ''beauty and the beast'' but I decided to change some parts of the story ^^ so I hope you like it XD I have changed some things like the scene of Anzu with her father and some words of the song, instead of bonjour I wrote Kon'nichiwa ^^ and sorry for the delay! the internet was gone for a week! so I'm really sorry ^^; and thnx for the reviews**_

**Beastly**

In the country of Japan in a small city call Domino, lived a girl with short brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes walking to the school, she was wearing her school uniform that consists of a pink coat and a blue pleated skirt. When she got to the school everybody turned to her and they were thinking the same, what a strange girl.

[Anzu]

Little school it's a quiet building,

Everyday like the one before,

Little school full of little people, waking up to say,

(Anzu gets to the yard before school as all the students in the yard looked at her)

[Student one](Boy)

Kon'nichiwa!

[Student two](Boy)

Kon'nichiwa!

[Student three](Girl)

Kon'nichiwa!

[Student four](Boy)

Kon'nichiwa!

[Anzu]

There goes the confectioner with his tray like always, (The confectioner walked through the yard offering his sweets)

The same old sweets to sell,

Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,

To this poor provincial town.

''Ohayo, Anzu'' said the confectioner leaving the sweets on the window of his store.

''Ohayo, Mr. Confectioner'' said Anzu laying to the confectioner and then she walked to where he is.

''Where you lost to?'' said the confectioner turning to Anzu.

''The library'' said Anzu as she took a book out of her backpack ''I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-'' she was about to continue but the conditioner interrupt her

which she faked smile.

'' that's nice'' said the confectioner turning a little to Anzu and then turned to the window ''Marie! The sweets, hurry up! '' said the confectioner shouting to the person who was inside the shop.

[Group of girls standing outside the door of the school]

Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.( they looked at her while open the door to get in)

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

[Girl #1]

Never part of any crowd,

[Boy]

'Cuz her heads up on some cloud,

[Group of students]

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle,

Anzu entered the school and see a lot of people on the hallway while she walked through hall

[Boy #1]

Kon'nichiwa! (said a boy getting to his locker)

[Girl #1]

Ohayo! (said a blond girl turning to the boy)

[Boy #1]

How is your family? ( said the same boy closing his locker and asked the same girl while he keep his book on his backpack)

[Girl #2]

Kon'nichiwa! ( another girl asked to another boy who was standing next to her)

[Boy #2]

Ohayo! (said the boy turning to her and lay on the locker)

[Girl #2]

How is your girlfriend? (Asked the same girl as she saw the girlfriend of the boy mad at him and hit him on his head with her backpack.

[Girl #3]

I need a square! ( said another girl in a rush asking to another boy)

[Boy #3]

That's too expensive (said the boy with a faked smile)

[Anzu]

There must be more than this provincial life,

Anzu get in the library and meet the librarian placing books on its place.

''Ah, Anzu!'' said the librarian watching Anzu from upstairs.

''Ohayo, I've come to return the book that I borrowed'' said Anzu looking up at him while the librarian was going down stairs to meet her.

''Finished already?'' asked the librarian surprised taking the book form her hands.

''Oh I couldn't put it down, got anything new? '' asked Anzu while she turned to look at some books.

''Not since yesterday'' said the librarian walking to where she was.

''That's alright'' said Anzu and then turned back to the books ''I'll borrow…'' she start looking carefully at the books ''This one! '' said Anzu taking a book from its place and give it to the librarian.

''That one! But you have read it twice!'' said the librarian in surprise at seeing the book she took.

'' Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!'' said Anzu circling around the library.

''Well if you like all that much'' said the librarian making his way to her ''it's yours'' he handle the book to her.

''But sir'' said Anzu shocked by the librarian answer, he have never given a book to someone.

''I insist'' said the librarian as a final word, Anzu was about to reply but the librarian raised his hand to no words.

''Well thank you! Thank you very much!'' said Anzu making her way out of the library.

When Anzu get out of the library, a group of boys leaning on the wall talking they looked at her leaving the library reading a book.

[Group of boys]

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.

On the other side, a group of 3 girls did the same, they looked at Anzu walking pass them.

[Group of girls]

With a dreamy far off look.

[Group of boys] (they were walking in the corridor watching Anzu pass.

And her nose stuck in a book,

[Students]

What a puzzle to the rest of us, this Anzu.

Anzu made her way to the graveyard and she sat on a chair behind the cafeteria

[Anzu]

Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because you'll see. Here's where she meets prince charming. But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.

[Girl]

Now, it's no wonder that her face means beauty,

Her looks have got no parallel,

[Boy]

But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd.

Very different from the rest of us.

[Students]

She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Anzu.

On the other side of the school, there was a stadium to train duel monsters; and the pointer select another winner of the duel.

''Wow, you didn't lose a game Seto, you're the king of games in the whole world!'' said a young boy with blue dark long hair and blue dark eyes.

''I know'' said the boy with brown hair, blue cold eyes with tall stature, placing some cards on his pocket.

'' No player stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter.'' Said the young boy walking along the tall boy name Seto.

'' It's true Mokuba. And I've got my sights set on the one'' said Seto pointing at Anzu talking to some guy.

'' The daughter of the archaeologist?'' asked Mokuba to his brother Seto, a bit surprise on his brother's likes.

'' She's the one! The luky girl I'm going to make mine'' said Seto to his young brother stop walking and look at Anzu.

''I know but-'' tried to say Mokuba but his old brother interrupt him.

''The most beautiful girl in school, '' said Seto interrupting his young brother ''That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!'' said Seto picking his young brother up looking at him with threat eyes.

'' Well of corse, I mean you do, I mean...'' said the blue haired still taken up by his old brother and then Seto placed him down.

[Seto]

Right from the moment when i met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...in a gal as old as she, who is beautiful as me.

So I'm making plans to rule to make Anzu mine.

Seto walked following Anzu to where she was walking, and three girls leaning and laughing in the wall outside the stadium watched Seto walking outside the stadium making his way to Anzu.

[Girls]

Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Misure Gaston, oh he's so cute!

Bestill my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a strong, tall, brunette, and handsome brute.

While Anzu and Seto and Mokuba enter the building Anzu was merely lost from them for the people walking around the hallway and speaking and shouting everywhere while Seto tried to get her.

[Girl #1]

Kon'nichiwa!

[Seto]

Pardon

[Anzu]

Ohayo!

[Girl #2]

Mais oui!

[Girl #3]

You call this pencil?

[Girl #4]

What lovely backpack!

[Boy #1]

Some erasors

[Girl #5]

Ten yens!

[Boy #1]

one yen

[Seto]

'scuse me!

[Copier]

I'll get the inks

[Seto]

Please let me through!

[Girl #6]

This folder -

[Girl #7]

Those guys -

[Girl #6]

it's stale!

[Girl #7]

they smell!

[Boy]

Girl's mistaken.

[Girl]

Well, maybe so

[Director]

Ohayo!

Oh, Ohayo!

[Anzu]

There must be more than this provincial life!

[Seto]

Just watch,

I'm going to make Anzu mine!

[Students] (they watched Seto and then turned to Anzu)

Look there she goes

The girl is strange but special

A most peculiar girl!

[Girl]

It's a pity and a sin

[Boy]

She doesn't quite fit in

[Students]

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Anzu!

''Kon'nichiwa!'' someone of the students shout while the bell rings.

Anzu turned around to see and when she turned around they started to get to their classes and she did the same.

{At the end of the school}

Everybody was getting out of their classes ready to go home, and Anzu was doing the same , but the only difference was that she was reading a book while walking and the others were walking and talking with the next person who they speak with.

Anzu was about to open the gate of her house when someone push it to close it.

''Kon'nichiwa, Anzu'' Anzu turned around to see who he was an for her surprise it was Seto.

''Kon'nichiwa, Seto'' said Anzu while she turned to her book and open the gate, but then Seto took the book from her hands and started to cheking out ''Seto, may I have my book please? '' said Anzu.

''How can you read this? There's no pictures'' said Seto in a disgusting face looking at the book.

''Well, some people use their imaginations'' said the brunette girl standing behind Seto crossing her arms.

''Anzu, it's about time get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things'' said Seto as he close the book and throw it to the floor where the mud was and then Anzu run to take the book but Seto put his foot on the book ''Like me'' Seto smiled and the girls who were following him were about to faint at seeing him smile '' The whole town is talking about it'' he walked out of the mud and Anzu picked up her book from the mud ''it's not right for woman to read, some starts getting ideas, thinking''

''Seto you're positive primeval'' said Anzu standing up from the floor and starts clean her book with a napkin.

''Thank you Anzu, what do you say you and me take a look over my cabin and look at my trophies'' he put an arm around Anzu and lead her to other way and took her book again.

'' Maybe some other time'' said Anzu taking the book off of Seto.

'' What's wrong with her?'' said one of the girls putting her hands on her waist, the girl had black long hair, brown eyes and chinese features.

''She's crazy'' said the other girl with blond hair, green eyes and glasses on her.

''He's gorgeous'' said the last one, she had violet hair and blue dark eyes.

''Please Seto I can't, I have to get home to see my father'' said the brunette girl getting off of Seto.

Then the young boy stands next to Seto and starts lauging crazily.

''That crazy old man, that believes in mummies and courses'' said Mokuba laughing along with Seto.

''Don't talk about my father that way!'' said Anzu placing her hands on her waits mad with Mokuba and Seto for call her father crazy.

''yeah, don't talk about her father that way!'' said Seto hitting Mokuba on his head.

''My father's not crazy'' continue Anzu as she place her book back on her backpack ''He's genious'' then an explosion is heard from her house which mad Anzu worried and she ran to her house to find what had happened; while Seto and Mokuba laughed again.

When Anzu open the door from the studio where her father worked the whole day, she found fume around the studio and she saw her father coughing in a barrel.

''Dad?'' asked Anzu entering in the studio making her way to her father ''are you alright dad?''

''I give up on this!'' exclaimed her father while he keep the barrel off of him ''I won't decipher this thing!'' exclaimed her father again pointing to an object he found on his travel to Peru.

'' you always say that'' said Anzu looking at his father in irony and smile at the same time at him.

''I mean it this time'' assure his father to his daughter ''I will never get this object to see how it works'' exclaimed the brunette man pointing to the object.

The object was found in Peru when he traveled for work. It was a circle object with a rare face in the middle and it was grey on the middle and the round was black green.

Her father was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, with glasses, Anzu had the same eyes color as her mother, she never met her because her mother died when she was seven and she had stayed with her father in the same house since then.

''yes, you will'' assured Anzu to his father '' you are the best archaeologist in the whole world'' she smiled at him.

''you really believe that?'' asked her father in confusion which made him smirk.

''I always have'' said Anzu touching the left shoulder of his father.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' said her the man with excitement this time ''I'll decipher this thing tonight and I'm going to start now'' said the brunette man sitting on his desk watching the object with a magnifying glass and write on his notes ''can you handle me that book Anzu, please?'' Anzu did as her father said and she look at some of the books where her father have them ''so, did you had a good time in school today?''

''Well, I got a new book'' she said while she walked to where her father was ''Dad, do you think I'm odd?'' asked Anzu hopeless.

''My daughter odd?'' asked her father leaving his things for a moment to turn to look at his daughter '' Anzu, where did you get an idea like that?''

''I don't know, it's just that I'm not sure that I don't fit here'' she handle the book that her father was asking for and he took it and put it on his desk ''there's no one I can really talk to''

''What about that guy Seto, he seems to be nice'' said her father turning to work.

''he's handsome alright and rude and oh, dad he's not for me'' said Anzu in a tired way and she sat on a chair next to her and she place her head on her hand.

''Well, don't you worry as this discoveries are the starts of a new life for us'' the man stand up from his desk and stand forward Anzu ''well, I think it's ready, let's give it a try'' he took the object and starts moving some places of the object, then a bright light was shining strongly and they covered their eyes and when the light was off they opened their eyes to find that the object was open.

''It worked'' said Anzu in happiness.

''It does?'' asked her father looking at her to see her smiling and then to the rare object ''It does!'' shout her father in happiness as he hugged his daughter '' I'm off to Egypt!'' said the man in a real felicity but then Anzu looked at her father confused, at seeing that he looked back at her '' what's the matter dear?''

''you're going to Egypt?'' asked Anzu in dismiss, she never knew that her father will go to such a place where everything is sand.

'' They called me in the morning'' the man sat on the chair where Anzu was seated seconds before '' they have found the thumb of a pharaoh, and they want me to leave in the morning''

'' When will you come back'' asked Anzu while she seat on another chair, at notice that her father didn't answer her question and look away she smirk ''you don't know, don't you?''

''I'll try my best to come back soon, I promise'' he placed his hand on her hands and make a sweet smile at her and she looked at him and she smiled back at him in understanding

''well, it has been a long day so, let's rest for tonight'' said Anzu standing up from the chair she was seated in and her father did the same.

''you get to sleep, I still have to prepare my stuffs for tomorrow morning, I'll leave you some money if you need something'' replied her father.

''Good night dad'' said Anzu about to leave.

''Good night Anzu'' replied her father looking at her and then to his desk placing his things to their places.

''Dad? '' she couldn't leave now, she needed to tell her father that she'll miss him.

''yeah, Anzu?'' asked the man still doing the same thing.

''I love you dad'' said Anzu still touching the knob; when the man heard her say that, he looked at her and smile cutely at his daughter.

''I love you too Anzu'' with that Anzu leave the studio leaving her father there.


	3. Maurice's travel: part one

**Beastly**

It was a beautiful morning, a good day for Mr. Mazaki to take his travel to Egypt, the magic land, When he was ready to go, he went to check on first if some girl was okay; he opened the room where the girl was to find her asleep, she had such an angelic face that reminded the man of someone of big importance for both, her wife, the mother of her daughter and his partner.

The man shook his head off to quit those thoughts out of his mind. He took one glance at his daughter and close the door and walk down stairs, he took the phone and call a taxi, he gave the address of the department and while waiting for the taxi to come, the man took out his wallet to leave some money to his child and placed it on a paper which he wrote a letter to Anzu. When he finished the letter he turned around to exit the house and for his surprise he found his daughter leaning in the door still with her pajamas.

-'' Anzu, what are you doing up so early? '' asked the man looking surprise at his daughter while she was smiling at him.

-'' Can't a daughter say goodbye to her father while he's going to take an airplane of seven hours to another country?'' asked Anzu making her way to her father, her father smiled for her question while Anzu examined what her father was wearing to travel, he was wearing a long brown coat with a raised collar, a light brown buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans.

-'' I'll miss you as well Anzu'' said the man as the sound of a car honking interrupt their conversation that had started, the man opened the door to see and there was a taxi honking outside the house ''I have to go Anzu, I left you some money place on a paper on the table, take care'' he placed a kiss on her forehead and exit the house making his way to the taxi that was still waiting for him.

Anzu stayed there thinking for a moment and then run out of the house ''Goodbye father, goodluck'' shout Anzu waving her hand up in the air while his father was in the taxi.

-''Goodbye Anzu, and take care while I'm gone'' said the man waving a hand out of the window of the taxi as the taxi drove off.

-''Where's your destination, sir?'' asked the taxi driver.

-''to the airport please'' said the man as the taxi driver nodded in agreement.

{In the airport}

-'' 20 yens, sir'' said the taxi driver as the man exited the car and took out his whistle and gave him the money.

When the taxi was gone the man enters the airport and made his way to the tickets sale, to pay his ticket.

-''here's your ticket sir, enjoy your flight'' said the ticket seller who was a woman with blonde hair and dressed as a secretariat.

-''thank you'' said the man as he took his ticket and walked to the gate 6 where his flight was boarding. When he enters the airplane he sat on his place aside the window waiting the moment to fly.

To the man, Egypt was the place he always wished to go, there were the discoveries he always wished to find, mummies, sphinxes, pyramids, thumbs, treasures, courses, magic, everything.

After hours of travel the man finally came to his destination, it was night time, the man asked for another taxi and waited for it outside the airport as he sat on a bench. He was admiring the country of his dreams, maybe when he gets free time he would take Anzu with him, it wasn't a bad idea for him, he wanted his daughter to discover lands like this, she always read fantasies books and it would be a great opportunity for her to meet a magic place like Egypt and enjoy it like he does.

When the taxi finally came he gets in and gave him the direction that his boss gave to him. When the taxi driver finished read it, he started to drive to the destination. The man observed the city from the window of the taxi as driving. He could see the pyramids from the window of the car.

-'' the pyramids are the most beautiful things that Egypt has'' said the taxi driver as he saw the man looking at the city '' All the tourist that comes to Egypt always visit the pyramids first''

-''I know, they're beautiful'' said the man with awesomeness looking at the pyramids.

-'' and you came to Egypt alone?'' asked the taxi driver '' I mean as a tourist, many tourist came here with his family besides you're from Egypt, but you don't seem to be Egyptian''

-''No, I'm not Egyptian nor a tourist'' said the man ''well maybe a tourist too because is the first time I come to Egypt'' the man took a deep breath before continuing ''I came here as an archaeologist''

-'' Oh, so you're an archaeologist'' said the taxi driver '' well, you have choose the perfect place to discover things''

-''yeah'' said the man slowly, the man thought a moment ''and, do you know any mystery case of Egypt?''

-'' A mystery case?'' asked the taxi driver looking at him from the mirror.

-''yeah, like'' the man thought for a second '' ancient courses or something'' the taxi driver stayed quiet for a moment thinking on something.

-'' well, there are many legends here in Egypt, but one says that 5,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, was a prince and the prince was selfish and the legend tells that one night a murder came to the palace where the prince lived asking for a night while the weather calms down and the prince rejected her'' counts the taxi driver to the man when the taxi driver saw the interest of the man on the legend, the taxi driver continues '' when the murder asked him again and he rejected her again, they said that the murder transformed into a beautiful sorceress and as she saw that inside the prince's heart was no love, the sorceress made a spell to the whole palace'' said the taxi driver.

-'' and what happened?'' asked the man interested on the legend that the taxi driver was telling him.

-'' The spell that the sorceress made to the palace was life eternity while the prince was worst'' continued counting the taxi driver ''the sorceress spelled him with marks all over his face reflecting the ugliest side of the prince, his heart, and the legend tells that when he finds someone to love and love him in return, the spell will be broken'' finished the taxi driver.

-'' and what happened next? Did he found someone?'' asked the man.

-'' no one knows what happened next, they said that the palace disappeared and no one knows the rest'' answers the taxi driver '' people tells that the prince's still waiting for the perfect girl to break the spell after 5,000 years, and others believed it's a fantasy''

-''Interesting'' said the man leaning on his seat thinking on the legend that the taxi driver told.

-'' Many people tells the legend to their children to make them sleep as a night time story'' said the taxi driver laughing a little.

-'' yeah'' the man whispered looking back to the window ''when I get back to my house, I will tell the story to my daughter'' said the man still looking at the window of the car.

-'' you have a daughter?'' asked the taxi driver looking at him by the mirror.

-''yeah, she's all I have'' said the man turning to the taxi driver as he was still looking at him by the mirror.

-''nice, and how old is she?'' asked the taxi driver in curiosity.

-'' she's 17 years old, she's about to go to the university'' answered the man with a big smile on his face ''I'm proud of her''

-'' Children always like to make their parents proud'' said the taxi driver with a smile understanding the man he was taking.

-'' Do you have a child hmm….'' The man wanted to ask something to the taxi driver and when he notice the man's question he completed it.

-'' Bhaar'' completed it the taxi driver saying his name.

-'' yeah, Bhaar, Maurice, nice to meet you'' greeted the man.

-'' Nice to meet you too Maurice, and yeah, I have two kids, one's thirteen years old and the other's five; they both are girls'' answers the taxi man with a big smile covering his face of happiness.

-'' and they're here in Egypt with you?'' asked Maurice; the taxi man took a deep breath before answering the man.

-''yes but, not with me'' whispered the taxi man Bhaar, with a little of sadness for the answer.

-'' where are they?'' asked Maurice in curiosity.

-'' They're with their mother'' answered Bhaar, ''we got separated a year after Mila born, the little one''

-'' I only have one daughter and she lives with me'' said Maurice '' and her name's Anzu'' he completed.

-''and your wife?'' Asked Bhaar to Maurice.

-'' She died'' Maurice whispered and looked back to the window.

-''I'm sorry'' was all that Bhaar could say.

After a long talk, the taxi man stopped driving and made Maurice wondered.

-'' Where are we?'' asked Maurice confused by the place that Bhaar had taken him, it was dark and he couldn't see a building or someone walking on the street.

-'' The route that I was about to take you was closed, and I took another and here we are'' answered Bhaar ''It looks like we're out of the city'' completed Bhaar and continued driving to find some building.

They last like an hour traveling and it was like if the driver was driving in circles, because he ended in the same place where he started. Then the car stopped going and Bhaar whispered something in egyptian as he hit the wheel.

-''What happened? '' asked Maurice alarmed and turned to him waiting for an answer.

-'' the car has no gas now'' answered Bhaar still mad, and Maurice got alarmed and mad at the same time; Bhaar exited the car and went to the front of the car, and Maurice did the same, he didn't wanted to stayed in the car while Bhaar went back and leave him there.

-'' what to do now? '' asked Maurice with a mad tone on his voice.

-'' I don't know'' said Bhaar as he walked in circles looking for an idea, ''instead if I go to look for some gas''

- '' what about if we walk around and look for a gas station'' said Maurice giving a better idea.

-'' could be'' said Bhaar looking at him ''but we need a lamp''

-'' that's not a problem'' said Maurice as he opened the door of the car and took his bag where he was keeping his things, and he took out a lamp '' c'mon, we better start walking if we want to get out of here soon''

~To be continued~

_**Finally I finished it! Yay! XD I change this episode completely I even wrote a conversation of Maurice and Bhaar.**_

_**I didn't know how to name the taxi driver, that one was the only I got, but well and about the hours of travelling I don't know how many hours are from Japan to Egypt so I wrote seven hours ^^**_

_**Before I make the next chapter, I need your opinion! **_

_**I don't know who would be: Lumiere, ding dong, Ms. Pofts, the sun of Ms. Pofts, etc.! I need you opinions on who would be who! **_

_**Please Leave you reviews! And tell me your opinions to make the next one! Hope you liked this one **___


	4. Maurice's travel: part two

**Beastly**

As Maurice and Bhaar were walking around the desert, the night was getting darker and they were getting tired of walking with no water with them;

-'' We should take a rest'' suggested Maurice as seeing Bhaar about to faint of tiredness, to be truth, Maurice was already ready for this kind of situation, being a famous archaeologist is being prepared for this situations like this, and used to be ready for anything, or that's what Maurice thought, but he never thought that it would happen now.

The two men took a rest on a cave they found on their way; Maurice placed his bag out of his shoulders and place it on the floor as he looked for something.

-'' It's good to be an archaeologist after all, isn't it Maurice?'' said Bhaar breathless an full of sweat over his face.

-'' I think you're right on that'' said Maurice taking a bottle of water out of his bag and drank a little.

As minutes passed and the desert was getting as darker as hotter, Maurice was about to drink once more from his bottle of water but at notice that there was no much water and Bhaar was worst as every minute passed, he decided to give his water to him.

-'' Drink the last sip'' said Maurice offering his last water to Bhaar who denied it.

-'' It's yours, drink it yourself'' said Bhaar returning the water to Maurice who reacted shocked for denying the last bottle of water.

-''you need it more than I do'' said Maurice as a last word and Bhaar decided to give up and take the bottle of water that Maurice was giving him.

Many hours passed by and the two men were getting impatient, they didn't know how to get to the city, they were completely lost.

-''We'll continue tomorrow, it's darker and it's not so safe for both of us to walk around'' said Maurice leaning in the wall of rocks.

-''you're right, it would be fool to hang around at this time'' said Bhaar doing the same as Maurice _'I'm lucky to be with this man at this situation' _thought Bhaar closing his eyes to fall sleep.

As long as they sleep, a little creature was flying around the place, and he noticed the two men in a cave sleeping, the curios creature fly to the cave to see the men, one was leaning in the floor sleeping peacefully and the other was leaning in the wall sleeping too but the creature noticed worriedness on his face. The little creature looked around the place and found something that called his attention, a bag, the creature went to where the bag was and started checking it out, he took out a big book and looked at it for a second and then throw it away, then he took a lamp and the light turn it on and when the light came out of the lamp and pointed directly to one of the man accidentally and at seeing that the man turned to the other side he turned it off faster, the little creature threw it away like he did with the book, then he took something that made him winded and checked it carefully, there was a man with a beautiful lady hugging him and both were smiling. His eyes grew bigger at seeing one of the men on the picture, he looked closely and took a look on the girl, when he finished looking at the picture he looked back at the men and went to where the man of the picture was. He placed the picture next to him and took a look closely to the man, at this, the man scoff and the creature shocked and got scared making a little sound; the man heard the sound and started open one eye, when he saw the little creature floating on the top of him his eyes winded and got up as faster as he could and the little creature ran outside the cave scared.

When the man sat in the same place he was, he noticed that a weird creature was floating on top of him, he stayed thinking what happened a minute ago and noticed that the picture of him and Anzu was next to him, he looked at Bhaar for a second _'He'll be fine' _thought Maurice as he stand up and ran outside the cave and stopped once he was outside and took a look around looking for the creature, when he saw something floating he ran to where that thing was.

-''Hey!'' shouted Maurice ''who are you?''

When Maurice called for him the creature that was floating turned around to where the voice was coming from and fly faster, Maurice ran faster every second, he was determined to find that creature.

Maurice kept running for minutes with no stopping, once he noticed that the creature was nowhere to be found he stopped; he leaned down and touched his knees tired.

-''I won't harm you'' shouted Maurice with a tired voice ''I just want to know who you are''

Maurice looked around and shocked when he noticed that nothing was around him, just san, and the dark night, he knew that Egypt wasn't safety at night, especially the desert, there were cobras, scorpions, any kind of dangerous animals. He sat ignoring the sand to rest for a while before get back to the cave, he stayed like that for a while before hearing the sound of a horse; the sound called Maurice's attention and stand up, then he noticed a shadow walking to where he was but was tapped by the sand, he looked closely and carefully to the shadow and for Maurice's surprise two more shadows were saw next to the first shadow he saw.

Maurice realized that the shadows he was seeing were persons in a horse, the men were tapped by a cap, not even their eyes were seeing.

-'' Finally, I find someone here, I got lost in the desert with a friend'' was saying Maurice happy for finding someone in the dark desert ''We have stayed in a cave since we lost, my friend's still there and we need help to get back to the city'' continued talking as the three men just looked at him with no word to say. ''mmm… do you speak English?'' asked Maurice but the men didn't talk ''Japanese?''

One of the men was taking something from the side of him revealing a sword making Maurice gasp, the man who took his sword out placed it up and then made a fast move attacking Maurice with the sword, Maurice dodged the sword and ran way as faster as he could, and the three men were following him.

-''Help!'' shouted Maurice with as loud as possible ''Someone, Help!''

He was keeping running and running but his tired legs made him fall, to Maurice all hope was gone, there was no one in the desert to help him, on his mind a memory of his daughter came to his mind, he leaned his head in the sand letting a tear escaped from his eyes, but something hit him on his head, Maurice looked up to see who hit him, he was shocked for seeing a weird creature floating calling desperately at him; Maurice recognize the sound that the creature was making and he realized that nit was the same creature he was following, it was a little hairball with big eyes, dark green little hands and feet with large nails, he was out of his thoughts and noticed the creature calling for him, he looked back and stand up.

-''Looks like you want to help me'' said Maurice not waiting for a response and ran along with him, straight to where the creature was leading him, he didn't care where they were heading to, all he cared was to find a safe place.

The creature stopped and looked at him and quickly turned his side to the place where he lead him and enter. Maurice surprised at seeing his destination, he saw a big palace.

-''Where did you-'' Maurice didn't complete his question because he noticed that the creature was no longer with him ''maybe he wants me to get in'' said Maurice opening the gate and close it once he entered the palace.

He walked around for minutes to take a look on the palace.

''_It looks like a pharaoh palace''_ thought Maurice he made his way to the door once he noticed it, he opened it slowly trying not to make a sound.

-''Hello?'' said Maurice ''is anybody living here?''.

**I'm so, so, so sorry for the delayed **** I was busy for two weeks because of the exams I promise it won't happen again. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the subscriptions XD I was thinking the entire two weeks about the other characters, I know I'm changing the story I'll try to keep it equal. **

**Leave your reviews! **

**Sayonara!**

**Atte:**

**Crazycooklike**


	5. The palaceSeto's propossal

**Beastly**

-''Hello?'' said Maurice ''is anybody living here?''

Maurice decided to step in the palace, he gasped at seeing that the palace looked exactly like the ancient times, but why is the palace here? Normally the palace would be like a museum but it wasn't, and everything looked good, like if there were people in the palace.

-''I got lost, I'm asking for a night here'' said Maurice waiting for someone to respond, but none voice or sound was heard.

As he was starting to walk in the palace, two figures were hidden in the dark watching the man walking.

-''Don't even think about it, Joey'' said one of the two figures hidden in the dark behind the door.

-''Oh c'mon Mahad, he's a poor man asking for a stay tonight'' said the other man.

-''But the pharaoh said-'' was saying the other man but it was interrupt by the 'guest'

-''Just for tonight, I will leave in the morning, I just need to take some rest'' said Maurice with a tired voice on his tone.

-''See?'' said one figure already leaving the place where he was to get to the guest.

-''Joey, what are you doing?'' said the other figure pulling him back not letting him move.

-'' I'll give the welcome to our new guest'' he said placing the hand of the other man down and walks straight to Maurice.

-''Joey! Come back here'' whispered aloud the tall figure ''Oh no, now we're in serious problems'' said the figure as he followed him.

Maurice was checking out the palace, it really impressed him; it was the first time he find something like this, and in the city of his dreams.

-''Welcome good man'' said a man, Maurice turned around to find a man who looks like seventeen or eighteen, he had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a combination of pale and tan skin ''it would be a good honor to have a guest to stay tonight''

-'' Thanks but, who are you?'' asked Maurice, he was pleased that he could stay tonight but _'is he the owner of this palace?' _thought Maurice.

-''My name's Joey, Joey Wheeler'' said Joey smiling bigger at Maurice ''and he's Mahad'' he continued as he saw Mahad next to him.

Maurice looked at the man who was next to Joey and gasped at noticing that they were wearing ancient Egyptian clothes.

-''It's a pleasure'' said the tall man called Mahad leaning his head down, he was taller than the Joey boy, blue dark eyes and tan skin, he also noticed a gold collar hanging on him with a triangle and an eye in the middle.

-''Come with me good man'' said Joey placing his arm around Maurice ''you look like if you're about to catch a flu, I'll take ya to the perfect place to be'' continued Joey as he lead Maurice to another room.

-'' Joey, I don't think it would be a good idea'' said Mahad in a warning tone on his voice as he followed them _'Oh please, I hope that is not what I think it is' _thought Mahad.

Joey led Maurice to a big room, many parts of the wall were full of gold, to Maurice it was a dream come true.

-''you may seat here while I call to the servants to serve you'' said Joey as he led Maurice to a big seat offering him to take a seat, and he did as he said. Joey clap two times and people were starting to come out of the sides with different things on their hands. ''you may order what you wish'' said Joey standing next to the seat where Maurice was seated.

-'_'Oh no, not the seat of the pharaoh!''_ screamed mentally Mahad at seeing that Joey invited the man to the principal room and more importantly, invited him to seat in the pharaoh's seat.

Maurice looked carefully and thought deeply on what to order, he looked at the people that has come out and looked at what they were having, he also noticed that all of them were wearing Egyptian clothes, just like Joey and Mahad. One man came where Maurice was and placed a blanket over him.

-'' I'm the responsible for-'' exclaimed Mahad uncompleted as a little tea car passed him next to him pushing him.

-''Would you like some tea, sir?'' asked a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes, with tan skin he also noticed a necklace on her with the same symbol as Mahad's.

-''We assure you it would be good in seconds'' said a little girl next to the other as she handle him the cup of coffee. She looked like fifteen with tan skin and big green dark eyes and brown spikey hair.

-''No! Not tea! Not tea!'' shouted Mahad standing up from the floor.

-'' by the way my name's Isis and she's Mana, we'll be at your services at all time'' said the tall one named Isis and the girl Mana smiled big at him.

-''Nice to meet you, I'm Maurice and everything's fine for now'' said Maurice as he gave a sip to the cup of tea that was soon spilled to the floor as the doors were open violently, with that the music stopped and all the people were gone except for Mahad, Joey, Isis and Mana who were already scared just like Maurice.

-''Uh Oh'' said Mana as she hide behind Isis, as Joey turned to the doors with a scared expression as Maurice stayed seated covering himself with the blanket.

At exception of Maurice the others saw the young man getting inside the room, already mad searching the place.

-''Here's an stranger'' said the young man who already made his way to where they were slowly.

-''Let me explain you Atem, I mean, pharaoh'' said Joey trembling '' this gentleman was lost in the desert and he looked tired so we thought that-''

-''Silence!'' shouted the young man who was called pharaoh interrupting Joey and looked at the others but then turned to Mahad as he called him.

-'' My Pharaoh, I would like to take advantage to this moment to say that I was against them, all has been his fault that-'' said Mahad stepping in a bit closer to the other and pointed to Joey when he mentioned him.

-''Stop!'' shouted again the pharaoh this time to Mahad.

Maurice was desperately scared at this scene that he was about to faint, he looked at one side next to him but then he felt like something was watching him on the other side; he looked next to him and saw a young man with tan skin and an incredible spikey tricolored hair and incredible amethyst eyes that bright on the dark.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' asked the young man to Maurice as he step in the seat making Maurice to get off the seat.

-''I have lost in the desert and-'' Maurice was about to say something else but the pharaoh didn't let him finished as he talk.

-''You're not welcome to my palace'' said the pharaoh getting closer to Maurice looking at him closely and angry.

-''I'm so sorry'' said Maurice as he tried to get away from him as possible just as he noticed something that called his attention on his face were marks and he was carrying a collar like Mahad but in a pyramid form.

-''What are you looking at?'' asked the mad pharaoh to the scared Maurice as he touched the wall.

-''Nothing'' said Maurice.

-''So you have come here to visit the pharaoh'' exclaimed the pharaoh noticing the scared look on Maurice.

Maurice tried to run but was caught by the pharaoh taking him abruptly by his arm.

-''I didn't want to make any harm, I just needed a place to rest for the night'' said Maurice looking deeply at the pharaoh's eyes but couldn't hold it as he lost the battle between eyes to eyes.

-''I will take you to the perfect place to rest'' said the pharaoh pulling him violently by the arm and led him out of the room

-''No please don't!'' shouted Maurice as the pharaoh and he got out of the room leaving the other there.

{In Domino}

Anzu wake up abruptly and breathing harder, _'It was all a nightmare' _she thought,

-''I hope he's doing alright'' said Anzu looking at the window revealing the sun announcing a new day.

Outside Anzu's house were Seto and Mokuba standing near the door of Anzu's house.

-''Ok, this is the plan, when Anzu and I came outside the house you will-'' said Seto but he was interrupt by his young brother Mokuba.

-''I know, I know, we'll throw the tomatoes to her'' said Mokuba taking a tomato from a bow next to him.

-''No!'' exclaimed Seto punching his brother on his head ''those are for Bakura'' Mokuba placed the tomato back to the box and looked at his brother ''you and the others will throw this flowers around us'' continued Seto pointing at the other carrying the flowers.

-''Ugh! Ok'' said Mokuba crossing his arms.

Seto knock the door as Mokuba ran to where the others were.

-''Going!'' shouted Anzu hearing the knock on the door and covered herself with a coat running down the stairs to open the door.

When she opened the door for her surprise, Seto was leaning in the wall.

-''Anzu'' said Seto entering the house as Anzu walked back.

-''Seto, what a big surprise'' said Anzu getting away from Seto as he walk through her.

-''I know, I'm full of surprises'' said Seto smiling luxury at Anzu '' you know Anzu, there's no other girl who don't wish to be on your place'' continued Seto leaning on the board ''and today's the day when your dreams come true'' said Seto walking to her.

-''Really? And what do you know about my dreams Seto?'' asked Anzu standing behind the table.

-''A lot, look, imagine this'' said Seto seating on a chair and place his feet on the table which bothered Anzu '' A big mansion, me and my wife with six or seven kids playing with the dog'' said Seto smiling closely to Anzu.

-''I imagine'' said Anzu taking the book from the table and walk to the library.

-''and do you know who will be my wife?'' asked Seto following her to the library.

-''Let me guess'' said Anzu ironically placing the book on its place.

-''You Anzu'' said Seto leaning over her.

-''Seto, I-'' said Anzu walking faster straight to the door and leaned on it ''I don't know what to say'' she placed her hand on her chest as she leaned in the door.

-''Tell me you'll married me'' said Seto placing both arms around her leaning closer and closer.

-'' I'm sorry Seto but I, I'' said Anzu nervous on what to say and she took the knob and open faster the door ''I don't deserve you'' said finally Anzu as she opened the door making Seto fall to the floor and Anzu closed the door.

-''Hey, how it goes?'' asked Mokuba funny.

-''I assure you that Anzu will be mine, don't even doubt it a second'' said Seto mad for his rejection and placed Mokuba down once he grabbed him.

'_There's no doubt, she'll be mine, sooner or later' _thought Seto walking angry away from the Mazaki house.


	6. The tragic notice

**Beastly**

-''Is he gone?'' asked Anzu looking out of the door, and she noticed no one except her cat, she already wore her school uniform, she took her bag and walked outside the house closing the door; _'I can't believe it, he asked me to have something more with him, I can't even imagine it, me being married with that selfish man' _thought Anzu walking in the streets.

She was shouting in her mind exclaiming to herself for making him love her, well it wasn't her fault, she was just being herself; _'UGH! I hate him'_

{Anzu}

_Misesu. Kaiba_

_Can you believe it?_

_Misesu. Kaiba,_

_Being her wife,_ (Anzu started singing walking on the garden of her house)

_Oh no, I don't guarantee,_

_There must be more than this provincial life,_

_I want adventures that amaze the world,_ (she stood next to a bench and then sat on it)

_I want to find a real love,_ (She took a flower and looked at it with a tenderness smile)

_Someone who can make me smile,_

_Someone who I can really love,_

_I want something more than this simple life,_ (she left the flower and the petals started flying through the wind)

Her dreamy moment was disturbed by the sound of a man calling out; Anzu turned around and saw a man standing out of the door.

-''Wait a moment, I know this man'' said Anzu to herself standing up from the bench and run to the door where the man was getting worried.

The man was medium height, black short hair with glasses and grey eyes; he was wearing brown pants and a white and blue t-shirt. She knew this man; he worked with her father in the office.

-''Ohayo, Sir'' said Anzu coming to where the man was.

-''Ohayo, you must be Maurice's child'' said the man without moving from his place.

-''yes, I am'' said Anzu ''why? Is everything okay with my dad? '' asked Anzu to the man standing out the door.

-''I'm afraid of not assuring that child'' said the man taking a breath and looking down for a second and then turned up to look at Anzu.

-'' What happened to my father, Sir?'' asked Anzu with a little bit of worriedness than seconds ago, she was getting afraid that something bad has happened to her father.

-''What's your name child?'' asked the man.

-''Anzu'' she answered simple.

-''Anzu, I'm afraid that…. Your father'' the man made a pause and looked down.

-''What? What happened to him?'' asked Anzu impatient to know what happened to her father.

-''yesterday, he was supposed to be in such a place but'' he made another pause ''your father didn't get to the hotel and we tried to localize him but… I'm afraid your father got lost'' said the man worried and sad at the same time, he looked at Anzu and noticed some tears coming out of her eyes.

-''No… my father can't be lost'' said Anzu about to cry, she doesn't want to believe what the man was saying to her, she wanted this to be a nightmare, a simple nightmare that can be solve once you get up from your sleep, but it wasn't a nightmare.

-''I'm so sorry Anzu'' said the man, he watched Anzu placing her hands on her face hiding her crying face ''if you need something, take this, it's my number if you need anything, bye Anzu'' said the man giving to Anzu a little paper in form of a rectangle with numbers on it and then he walked away leaving Anzu crying.

Anzu ran to the house and went to the last place where she talked with her father last night, she walked the place for some long minutes, she still couldn't believe what the man had just told her hours ago, what to do now? She had lost her mother years ago and now her father, she didn't want this, her father was the last thing she would like to lose and now, it was like if she was living the worst nightmare she ever had.

As she was walking around the place, she fall into the desk of his father and heard something fall down.

She looked at the object that fell on the floor and gasped when she noticed that it was an old picture of him and she in the garden. She took it and stayed quietly watching the old picture, a single tear scaped from her eyes and stand up while taking the picture with her hands, she looked at the paper that the man gave to her and took it and went to the phone.

-''Sir? '' asked Anzu in the phone ''it's me Anzu, Maurice's daughter''

-''Oh, Anzu'' greeted the man in the phone ''are yo better now?'' asked the man.

-''yeah, I'm better'' answered Anzu.

-''So, tell me why are you calling me?'' asked gentle the man.

-''I just want to ask you one single thing'' said Anzu looking at the old picture.

-''Really? And what is it?'' asked the man.

-''I want a flight to Egypt''

**So? What do you think? Lol I know I didn't update soon, but I can't really explain how really busy I was in these weekend, I couldn't make this chapter longer but I promise that the next one will be longer **

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I hope you may review this chapter XD**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Anzu's Desicions

**Beastly**

After long hours of travel in the airplane, Anzu was looking out of the window thinking about her father, she still couldn't believe what her father's friend told her a day ago; he was missing but she would find the way to find him. She was happy with her father's friend for support her, if it wouldn't be because of him she would still be in the house making the role of the desperate daughter who lost her father and stays with arms crossed and doing one thing, praying for him.

-'' Excuse me ma'am, would you please recharge your seat please? We're about to descend to Egypt just in minutes'' said the flight attendant making the announce of their arrival, she did as she was told to and look back to the mirror ''thank you'' continued the flight attendant.

'_In a few minutes, the plane will arrive to Egypt and I will find you dad'_ thought Anzu watching deeply the city under the plane, and then she remembered what the man told her before get in the airplane.

_Flashback_

_-''Once you arrive to Egypt, go to the taxi cab and ask for the man that took your father with him that night'' said the man handing her ticket to the airplane._

_-''Ok, but how would I ask that if I don't know what the man's name is'' said Anzu taking the ticket he was handing to her._

_-''as I was informed in the morning….'' Said the man making a little pause as he took a paper out of his pocket and tried to read it carefully ''Oh, I'm sorry I almost forget I can't see without my glasses'' chuckled the man taking out his glasses from the same pocket as the paper, once he put on his glasses, he starts reading the paper carefully ''here says his name is….. Bhaar'' said the man looking at Anzu to see what her response was._

_-'' Bhaar?'' Asked Anzu ''is that all? And his last name?'' asked Anzu once more waiting for another answer._

_-'' it doesn't say his last name right here, but it would be ok if you ask for him like this in the taxi cab'' said the man rolling the paper and taking off his glasses._

_-'' why is that so?'' asked Anzu crossing her arms._

_-'' because he's the only taxi driver with such a name'' the man made a face that made Anzu chuckled ''it won't be difficult to find him'' assure the man._

_They stayed in silence until the voice in the airport announces the flight from Domino city to Cairo, Egypt has arrived to the airport._

_-''I think it's time for you to go'' reassure the man with his hands on his lap smiling at the brunette._

_-''thank you so much, Mr.…. Mr.…. I'm afraid I didn't get your name sir.'' Said Anzu about to shake her hand with the man's but stop when she noticed that she didn't know the man's name which made the man chuckle._

_-'' Sugoroku, Sugoroku Muto'' completed the man her sentence as he shake his hand with hers._

_-''Thanks Mr. Muto'' completed Anzu as she shake her hand back at him, and then run to the stairs to get to where the airplane was._

_End of Flashback_

Anzu was walking down the airport with her bag looking for the taxi cab; she was trying to imagine her as his father, trying to figure out the movement that her father was making in that moment, she already was feeling like Sherlock Holmes. And for Anzu's luck she found the taxi cab aside of the exit door of the airport, she made her way straight to the taxi cab, she asked for the man name 'Bhaar' and the sir in the taxi cab signed to her a man standing aside one of the pillars of the exit door.

-''Excuse me sir, are you Bhaar?'' asked Anzu with a hint of shy in her voice, the man turned to her and looked at her deeply in her eyes which made her make a small giggle and with that the man got back conscious.

-''Yes, ma'am, may I serve you?'' asked Bhaar standing correctly in front of her.

-''yes, I want you to take me to where you took my father last night'' said Anzu in a hurry and showing brave at the man standing in front of her.

-'' are you his-'' tried to say Bhaar but Anzu interrupt him.

-'' his daughter and please take me to where you took him, I want to know what happened to my father'' continued Anzu stepping forward him looking desperate which Bhaar noticed that and agree with his head.

-''Ok, but before I take you there, I must let you know that I don't remember exactly the place we step into'' affirmed Bhaar as he guide her to the taxi car and place her bag in the back of the car.

-'' it doesn't matter, just take me there please'' said Anzu opening the door of the car and sit behind Bhaar. Bhaar drive away trying to remember where he went to that night.

They were driving around for an hour and Anzu was starting to feel too much emotions, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that it would be too long to find her father but she tried to hide her emotions and calm herself and replace it for a normal statement, she noticed that the sunset was already setting in the sky, and she also noticed that Bhaar was tired already, as she was too.

-''Oh no'' said Bhaar more like whispering to himself but loud enough for her to listen.

-''What happened?'' Asked Anzu about to get in panic as she leaned in to Bhaar's side.

-'' I'm afraid that we already stayed with no gas'' said Bhaar as he leaned his head in the wheel cursing his bad luck on this days.

-'' It can't be'' whispered Anzu to herself and set her back to the seat with her eyes wide open, Bhaar turned around when he noticed the girl crying slowly and quietly with her hands on her face not letting him notice her crying but it was too late.

-'' Don't cry little girl, you'll see that you'll find your father in time just-'' Bhaar lead his hand to the crying girl but stopped when the girl burst out shouting and crying at the same time.

-'' HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT AT THIS IF WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE MORE LIKE IN THE DESERT ABOUT TO GET DARK AND I HAVEN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER'' shouted Anzu crying like she has ever cried before in exception of when her mother died.

Bhaar changed the fear into sorrow for her, he was imagining her as one of his daughter in this situation and it made him look sorry for her.

-'' We'll find your father, I promise he will be fine'' said Bhaar in concern to he, Anzu was looking up slowly until something hit the car abruptly and made them get back to reality.

-'' wha…what was that?'' asked Anzu getting up from the floor of the car holding from a part of the seat in front of her.

-'' I don't know'' answered Bhaar looking out of the window and both noticed that it already comes the night ''what's your name girl?'' asked Bhaar.

-''Anzu'' answered simply as she stood there with no movement in her body besides her head.

-''Ok, Anzu, stayed here, I'll check out what's happening'' said Bhaar as Anzu nodded to him and he walked out of the car.

Anzu was feeling and awkward silence in the car that she was getting afraid that something might happened to Bhaar while he was out checking out the problem and she's inside the car.

-'' Bhaar? '' Asked Anzu waiting for a response to assure that he was alright and nothing wrong was happening out there, but she had no response, all she could hear was the sound of the wind as she noticed that the sand of the desert was already in the wind creating like an storm of sand, ''Bhaar…. Are you out there?'' asked again Anzu but she didn't get a response again and it made her worried, what if something did happen and she doesn't know? ''Bhaar…. Is everything alright?'' no response again and she was getting scared this time ''Bhaar?'' she whispered slowly.

She was still in the same position that the fear didn't let her move what she hated the most, is the silence when something's happening or is about to happen, something inside was begging her to come out of the taxi car and check if everything's alright but at the same time something else kept her there. She was about to open the door until….

-'' Anzu you can-'' Anzu couldn't keep it that she was completely scared that she didn't noticed that she hit Bhaar in the head with a cane that she found in the floor of the taxi car.

-''Oops, sorry Bhaar'' she smiled innocently at him as he was rubbing his head tightly and carefully caressing the part of his head where she hit him.

-'' The zone is free you can aaaa'' Bhaar was saying until something or someone drag him out of the car as he screamed and made Anzu panic.

-'' Oh no, Bhaar!'' called Anzu for the man and she decided to come out of the car to save him.

Anzu left the car and looked around trying to find Bhaar but failed as the sand was all over the place no letting her see anything she went back to the car and took the cane with her and started walking around to find something but she couldn't see anything.

-''No please, I beg you'' Anzu heard from aside and recognize to who the voice belongs to.

-''Bhaar! '' said Anzu in affirmation and run to where the voice came from until she saw four shadows, three were the same and the other was Bhaar lying in the sand and the other three figures looked more like assassins in horses.

-'' Let him go!'' shout Anzu as she ran through them as she hit the one closest to Bhaar and once she hit one of the three she went to Bhaar and helped him stand up ''Are you alright?'' asked Anzu looking at Bhaar completely tired.

-''Run'' said Bhaar between breathes as he was being held up for Anzu.

-''What? Are you crazy? I won't leave you here neither with them'' exclaimed Anzu making mad eyes at him wanting him to understand that she wasn't leaving without him which made him chuckle a bit.

-''Run away Anzu, you must be safe so you can find your father'' whispered to her as he was about to fall to the sand.

-'' No Bhaar, I'm not going without you, I've never leave a friend behind and nor will I'' exclaimed the brunette to him until she noticed the three of the men riding in horses coming with their swords.

-'' I'll be alright you must go away or they will kill you, just go, now!'' exclaimed as well Bhaar as she nodded at him believing that he'll be alright, she left him there and she stood up ''Run!'' shouted Bhaar as Anzu started to run through the way.

'_please, take care Bhaar' _ thought Anzu as she ran as fast as she could looking for somewhere to be hidden, she didn't wanted to die now and here, not without knowing that her father's alright, she was praying harder for Bhaar and for her father, and for some reason memories started to come up to her mind.

-''No, I don't want to die, I don't want to die here!'' shouted Anzu to the wind as a tear slid down through her face as she was running even faster until she top with something harder and when she looked up she noticed that she had top with a wall.

She stopped crying and looked behind to assure that nothing has coming up behind her, she noticed a big door like the ancient times and when she looked down she noticed the hat of his father.

-''Father'' whispered Anzu with tears forming in her sapphire eyes and without think it twice she run through the big door and get in the place, she opened the principal door and look out around ''Father?'' asked Anzu walking around ''father?''

While

Two men were standing near the stairs of the palace discussing about what happened hours ago.

-''Oh yeah, you just invite him to stay, serve him tea, and the worst thing sit him in the pharaoh's seat'' said Mahad in a tone of joke making gestures with the hands to him while the other, Joey, was standing with his arms crossed around his chest as he was trying to ignore Mahad's joke.

-''I was trying to be hospitable'' said Joey excusing himself for the big mistake he made hours ago until they heard a voice coming up from the palace.

With Anzu

She opened the big door and stepped inside the palace ''Hello? Is anyone here?'' asked Anzu looking around the palace a little shy for getting into another's place with no permission.

-''Hello? Father?'' asked Anzu as she was walking up the stairs looking around the place ''Father? Are you here?'' asked once more this time peering out from the stairs once she climbed them.

In other place of the palace

A young girl was running exited to the kitchen to find someone to tell to and when she finds the black haired woman she went to her.

-''Isis, Isis!'' shouted excitedly the young girl to Isis as she was in the kitchen talking to the assistants.

-''What is it Mana?'' asked Isis turning to the happy girl smiling big.

-''There's a girl in the castle!'' said excitedly Mana but her big smile fainted as Isis turned completely at her like about to scold her.

-''No Mana! I'm not making out such stories'' said Isis scolding her, for what happened a moment ago; she doesn't want to repeat the same.

-'' But it's true Isis, I saw her!'' said Mana politely wanting Isis to believe her.

-''No another word, go to your room or do you prefer me to call Mahad to send you out to sleep'' said Isis as she shook her head like not believing it.

-''Isis! Isis! I saw a girl in the palace!'' said Shada running surprise at Isis.

-''See? I told ya!'' said Mana giggling victory at herself as Isis stayed with her mouth wide open with nothing left to say.

With Joey and Mahad

-''you're the responsible for this, you're a total, total-'' Mahad was still scolding Joey as he was making a bored face at Mahad until he was interrupt by a girl's voice.

-''Father?'' said a female voice which made the two men who were fighting seconds ago run into surprise.

Mahad and Joey hide behind a pillar and when they lean out to see, they found a girl wearing strange clothes like the man of before but beautiful walking through the palace.

-''Did you see that?'' whispered Joey happily at Mahad, but at seeing that Mahad made no response he walked carefully to look at the girl closely and Mahad made as Joey was doing.

They leaned out to look at the girl and she was walking following the way that the red carpet on the floor was guiding.

-''It's a girl'' expressed Joey with a hint of luxury and surprise in his voice.

-''I know it's a girl'' exclaimed Mahad rolling his eyes at Joey and crossed his arms around his chest.

-''Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She comes to break the spell!'' exclaimed Joey happier at noticing what the girl means at this moments.

Joey walked around Mahad and went behind the girl jumping of happiness, when Mahad noticed Joey he went following him taking care he wouldn't repeat what he did last night.

With Anzu

-'' Father? '' asked Anzu looking around the castle to see if he's somewhere in there but she didn't noticed two men following her.

Mahad and Joey get in a room behind Anzu with the purpose for her to get in and Anzu turned around and get in the room they opened for her. She found long stairs up and she started climbing them.

When she noticed she couldn't see in the darkness she found a candle and took it as she was still climbing the stairs.

-''It's funny, I'm sure there was someone'' whispered Anzu to herself ''Is anyone here?'' she continued when she noticed she had come to a kind of ancient jail.

-''Hello'' said a man's voice from somewhere which made Anzu run to where the voice was coming from to find the person.

She looked to a door and when she realized that the voice was coming from there she took a torch and ran to where the door was and for her surprise she felt her father's hand taking hers.

-''How did you find me?'' asked her father with concern and happiness at the same time because his daughter was here with him and Anzu was feeling relieved to find him safe.

-'' Oh, your hands are cold'' said Anzu calmly as she took her father's hand and pets it on her face with love, she was closed her eyes feeling relief until she heard her father cough ''I need to get you out of here''

-''No, I need you to leave this place'' said Maurice as he took with his two hands her daughters like telling her to listen to him, Anzu noticed the worry in his eyes.

-'' Who has done this to you?'' asked Anzu mad at the person who did this to her father, she cursed that person terribly for this.

-''No time to explain, you must go, Now!'' exclaimed Maurice like giving her an order, something that she must do, he looked around to see if someone was there but he notice no one.

-''I won't leave you!'' said Anzu determined to what she was doing and saying, she had traveled hours to get with him and when she finally found him she wasn't going to leave him, again.

-''Anzu, sweet heart, please, you must-'' Maurice was saying calm this time to his daughter until someone pulled her abruptly away from him.

-''What are you doing here?'' exclaimed an strong voice to her pulling her away from Maurice, he pulled her strongly away that the torch she was carrying on was thrown away, not letting Anzu see the person who drag her.

-''NO!'' Anzu heard her father screamed and made unprepared to find out the one who draught her.

-''Who's there? Who are you?'' asked Anzu trying to calm herself.

-''The master of this palace'' answered the person, Anzu could hear a strong voice but couldn't see it, she knew it's a man for his voice but the appearance, not asking.

-''I've come for my father'' she looked to where the figure was going ''please let him out, can't you see sick?'' she tried to explained calmly begging for the captor to understand the situation her father was into.

-''Then he shouldn't have come in here!'' shout the voice to her.

-''please, I beg you, I'll do anything'' begged Anzu once more leaning in the floor looking at the figure, she got hypnotized at seeing something she hasn't seen a while ago, she noticed some wonderful amethyst eyes full of angry, but she could see something more that she couldn't explained what it was.

-''There is nothing you can't do'' said the figure turning his back facing her ''He's my prisoner'' said the figure as it starts walking away but stops when she called for him.

-''But there must be some way I can….'' Said Anzu lower thinking until something came up her mind ''Wait!'' she called for the figure to stay there , when she noticed the figure stood there waiting for her to talk she thought a bit more to what she was taking ''take me instead'' she said finally looking down hoping she would take the right decision.

-'' Ha! You? '' He said making fun of what she said until he stopped and looked a bit back to her '' you would…. Take his place?''

-''No!'' Maurice shouted at the pharaoh and his daughter, he couldn't let her with him, he was afraid he could do something wrong to her.

-''If I did, would you let him go?'' asked Anzu to the pharaoh ignoring her father's statement.

-'' Yes'' affirmed the pharaoh to her ''but, you must promise you will stay…. Forever'' he asked her waiting for her to answered and hear her promising that to him.

-''Come in to the light'' ordered Anzu after stayed thinking on what to say, she smirked as she told him to come to the light. He step a feet in part of the light slowly and then he moved closely to the light revealing his marks all over his face, Anzu with her eyes wide open at seeing a man with marks like that made her shivered and turned to look at her father.

-''No Anzu, I won't let you do this'' said Maurice caressing his daughter face after seeing the man's face. But Anzu acted like if she didn't listen a word that her father said and turned to the man who took her father and as she closed her eyes, she had taken a decision that she had decided to accomplish.

-''You have my word' 'said Anzu standing straight in front of him.

-''Done!'' said the pharaoh and as fast as he passed her she leaned in the floor crying, in the other side, the pharaoh opened the cell where Maurice was.

-''No, Anzu don't-'' said Maurice leaning aside his daughter taking her hand, but the pharaoh took Maurice by his clothes and dragged him out of the palace and placed him in an ancient float, indicated them to take the man to the modern city while he was begging to let them out.

Anzu was looking out of the window where her father was being taking to and started to cry down her arms. While a certain pharaoh was heading up stairs after placing the man in the float.

-''Pharaoh?'' said Joey standing in the wall.

-''What?'' asked the pharaoh in a bad mood as he made the dirty blonde haired nervous at what he was about to say.

-''Since the girl is going to stay with us for a quiet some time'' Joey was saying nervous looking at his hands as he was making gestures with his hands '' I was thinking that, you should offer her a more comfortable room'' as he finished what he was saying Atem grinned at him and then made his way to where the girl was ''maybe not'' Joey finished laughing nervously.

Anzu was crying leaning in the corner until she felt the shadow of the pharaoh coming she looked up at him still with some tears in her eyes.

-''you don't even let me say him goodbye, I'll never see him again'' said Anzu as she placed her both hands on her face still crying and that made Atem feel guilty for the first time.

-''I'll take you to your room'' said Atem walking away but the brunette stopped him.

-''My room? But I thought-'' she was interrupt by Atem who shouted at her.

-''You wanna stay in the tower?'' asked Atem desperate.

-''No'' she answered looking at him deeply.

-''Then follow me'' said Atem as he noticed she was looking at his eyes or maybe at his makeable face.

As they were walking to where Anzu will be staying, she started looking around the palace in every place they were heading to, and she noticed horrifying things in everywhere, like monsters in the walls; Atem turned back to her and found her still crying, he looked down thinking about his actions through her.

-''Say something to her'' said Joey walking at the side of Atem whispering in his ear.

-''I…. hope you like it here'' said Atem looking back at her and then turned to the front and saw Joey's gestures to go on ''the palace is your home now, so you can go everywhere except the west wing'' Atem informed her.

-''What's in the west-''

-''It's forbidden!'' Atem interrupt her shouting desperate at her which made her stay in silence, for better.

Atem nicely opened the door to her, nodding her to get in and she did as she was told.

-''If you need anything, my servants will attend you'' said Atem as he was leaning in the door and she get in the room.

-''Invite her to dinner'' said Joey whispering in his ear.

-'' you will join me for dinner, that's an order'' said Atem standing right straight gazing at Joey ''It's not a request!'' he completed closing the door behind her in which Anzu leaned there and then turned to the bed and leaned in crying harder.

She was trapped now, she was a prisoner, a prisoner of the pharaoh; she has been traveling for hours with the only intention to rescue and find her father and at the time she finally found him, she lost him again.

**FINALLY! This is the longest I could make it, I hope you would get satisfied with the longest of this chapter ;) and besides enjoy the vacations everybody!**

**Please leave your reviews!**

**Sayonara,**

**crazycooklike**


End file.
